Wrinkly Kong/quotes
This page lists quotes said by Wrinkly Kong throughout the entire Donkey Kong series. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' 'Story intro' *''"I thought we'd seen the last of that old rascal."'' 'First meeting' *''"Hello, dearies. I'm Mrs. Wrinkly Kong, Headmistress here at Kong Kollege."'' *''"I'm available to teach courses on now to play this game, or you can just pop in when you want to save your little old game. Now then, how can I help you?"'' 'Entering her college' *''"Well! Just look at those sums those Kremlings have done. Disgraceful!"'' *''"Come on in and sit down, children. I'm sure all that running around has made you tired."'' *''"When you see Kaptain K. Rool, can you ask him if he has done his homework?"'' *''"Have you been to see my husband Cranky? He complains a little, but he does know everything about this island."'' *''"You're looking a little weary dear. Would you like to save your game?"'' *''"I hope you're better behaved than those reptiles. Why, I even caught one sharpening his sword in class yesterday!"'' *''"Hurry along! School is nearly finished! You need to study a little more if you're going to beat the Kremlings!"'' *''"Those nasty Kremlings must have all the tokens! Go and grab some and come back later."'' *''"Those naughty crocodiles! All they want to learn is how to fight and squash monkeys, Tsk!"'' *''"All but one of my lessons are useful in your quest."'' *''"Make sure you have plenty of lives!!"'' 'No coins' *''"My, that is a lot isn't it? Try to find some more tokens."'' *''"Oh dearie me! That's not quite enough, is it?"'' *''"Oh dear, I'm fraid you'll need a few more fo that."'' *''"Education is not chap these days. I'm sure you'll find a few more tokens if you look!"'' *''"Those nasty Kremlings must have all the tokens! Go and grab some and come back later."'' *''"Sorry dear, but I've got to pay for a new blackboard."'' 'Leaving the college' *''"Don't be a stranger now."'' *''"Try to make it to my next class."'' *''"Come back if you've got any problems now."'' *''"Goodbye, dearies."'' *''"Good luck, children."'' *''"Take care, dearies."'' *''"I'll be here if you need me."'' *''"Be careful now, Kongs."'' ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble'' 'First meeting' *''"Hello there, it's me - Mrs. Wrinkly Kong!"'' *''"I've found life too hectic at school with all those naughty Kremlings pestering me all the time!"'' *''"If you need to save your game, Dixie, call here any time and I'll record your progress on my new vid-me-whatsit machine for you!"'' 'Entering her cave' 'Leaving the cave' *''"Bye-bye, Dixie/Kiddy/Kongs. Try to find some of those nice banana birds!"'' 'About K. Rool's second defeat' 'Last meeting' ''Donkey Kong 64'' 'First meeting' *''"Don't be afraid, young ones. It's only me, Wrinkly Kong."'' *''"My body may have passed away since DKC3, but I'm here in spirit to help you defeat those naughty crocodiles."'' *''"I can use my supernatural powers to reveal to you and your friends where that rouge K. Rool has hidden some of your precious Golden Bananas."'' *''"You can come and see me wherever you see my face."'' *''"Don't be shy now, dearies."'' 'Jungle Japes' *''"Get DK's coconut shooter from Funky's Store and use it to hit the coconut switches."'' (Yellow door) *''"Shoot the switch over the giant mine cart to make the path complete in Diddy's mine area."'' (Red door) *''"Use Diddy to open the gate to Lanky's cave. Once inside, slam the stumps and shoot the Zingers!"'' (Blue door) *''"Go and see Cranky, or Tiny will find herself unable to fit intro the tree stump."'' (Purple door) *''"X marks the spot for Chunky and gives him a chance to use his weight."'' (Green door) 'Angry Aztec' *''"Free the Llama by completing Donkey's blast barrel course."'' (Yellow door) *''"Bash the gongs with Diddy's chimpy charge to reveal hidden suprises."'' (Red door) *''"Match the sounds with Lanky in the back of the Llama's Temple."'' (Blue door) *''"Small is best for Tiny when she plays her tune near the four gongs."'' (Purple door) *''"Match the symbols and put the jugs on the podiums with Chunky near the start."'' (Green door) 'Frantic Factory' *''"Donkey must climb up to the top floor if you want to bring the factory to life."'' (Yellow door) *''"Cranky's Simian Spring will Diddy to leap to the top of the ABC blocks."'' (Red door) *''"Lanky's Orangstand will get Chunky standing back on solid ground."'' (Blue door) *''"Cranky can help Tiny beat the giant springy box."'' (Purple door) *''"Test the strength of K. Rool gates with Chunky's Primate Punch."'' (Green door) 'Gloomy Galleon' *''"After releasing the seal, you'll find him waiting for DK over by Candy."'' (Yellow door) *''"When the ship comes in, climb aboard with Diddy and fire the cannon!"'' (Red door) *''"Jump through the star with Enguarde and the treasure trove opens!"'' (Blue door) *''"Dive down to the submarine near Funky and see if Tiny can find a way inside."'' (Purple door) *''"Chunky doesn't need a key to open the chest bellow Cranky's Lab."'' (Green door) 'Fungi Forest' *''"21132 is a number that DK might find useful."'' (Yellow door) *''"Take an aerial trip to the top of the giant mushroom with Diddy."'' (Red door) *''"The banana colors will give Lanky a clue in one of his rooms at the top of the giant mushroom."'' (Blue door) *''"Tiny will need Chunky's help to enter the barn after dark."'' (Purple door) *''"Don't throw a coin in the well - throw Chunky in instead!"'' (Green door) 'Crystal Caves' *''"Match the pictures with DK in his cabin near Candy."'' (Yellow door) *''"If Diddy can fly through the star, the ways in will be revealed."'' (Red door) *''"Float to the top of ice castle for a rematch with the sliding beetle."'' (Blue door) *''"Tiny will need the Monkeyport before she can get the banana under the igloo."'' (Purple door) *''"Chunky will have a smashing time with the ice walls."'' (Green door) 'Creepy Castle' *''"Pull the levers bottom left, top right, and top left in reverse order to open the way for DK."'' (Yellow door) *''"Exorcise the ballroom, then light the candles with Diddy."'' (Red door) *''"Lanky will need Funky's last upgrade before he enters the top tower."'' (Blue door) *''"Get Tiny inside the ballroom then Monkeyport into the museum."'' (Purple door) *''"If all else fails, get Chunky to punch it."'' (Green door) Category:Quotes